metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Advance/Chapter 3. Sandstorm Wasteland
We journeyed through Tallon Grove, we had seen no sign of enemy creatures. Samus had not said anything yet. We come across a hall. At the end of it is a type of shuttle. As we step in the door shuts. A monitor blinks on and its artificial intelligence speaks to us. A.I,"Sandstorm Wasteland or Shadow Abyss?" Me,"Sandstorm Wasteland." A.I,"Very well." The shuttle blast off forward making all sorts of twist and turns. I couldn't tell what was really happening, it was all dark. The shuttle stops, the door opens. We step outside and we are in a new environment, a desert. The weather is humid, dry, steaming and drained all of its water, as I notice there were traces of a river. We arrive to a metallic prison. We enter in the absent jail and walk down the halls and up stairs. We arrive to the prison cells. Some creatures are dead and have turned to bone. What creatures that were left, are either unconscious or possibly dead. We enter into a elevator that leads to the command post and the top deadliest 10 bounties of all. We came up. It was pitch black. We turned on our visor lights and froze in shock. Every cell had been shattered open. Samus ran to the command post. I look this area up and down with the Scan Visor. Traces of fusion parasites and melted sub-zero hydrogen crystals (water from an ice beam) had been located. I run in to tell Samus. But she is speaking to feds. Samus,"Can you send a evac. ship?" Feds,"Sorry. Some kind of magnetic field is blocking us from connection. Here, head to this area on the map. We might get a better response. But before you leave, go down to basement floor 10. There is a download station. We will send you some help. Sadly you current location all we can send is power bomb ability for you and for Seth.....hmmm.........Speed Booster. Samus, there is something we need to tell you. There is secret weapon we have been working on. We are afraid to say-" Samus,"What? Hello?" ???,*Deep Breathing* Samus,"Hello?" ???,"AWWWWWW!!!!Yuro fiel are oodemd!!!! Yuro deah lilw be nhug on a alwl!!!! I am coming for you Samus!!!" Prison,"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT IN CELL BLOCK HALL 3!!!" Samus and I run towards the elevator. She hits the button and we head down towards Basement Floor 10. The elevator suddenly stops. Then something hits the elevator. I charge up the Electro Lob beam combo, Electro Sword. Something in a Varia Suit exactly like Samus's. ???,"SAMUS!! DIE!!!" It looks at me then. I release the combo and blast the creature in the head. It heads back and the elevator resumes. Me,"Samus, who the hell was that?" Samus," Samus-X or SA-X. He was a copy x parasite copy version of me from two years ago. I though it was dead." Adam,"Is it possible for them to be able to regenerate? Or was it the one that was being attacked by the metroids? Then again, that it was said that there was no life form located on the exploded part of sector 6." Samus,"We need to get to the download station and leave." As it comes to a stop, the door opens. We enter into the lab. I check on the downloads, downloads received. Samus goes first. Then me. Something begins to pound at the door, not the elevator, a door in front of us, which seemed to be a exit. Before we could prepare, the creature busted in. Seth,"Scanning....Gigkra, a creature in a cell from the top 10 area." I launch to Samus's side. It comes to me and chucks me to a wall. It grabs Samus and begins choking her on a wall. I charge up Electro Sword while on my knee. I stood straight up and released it at. It sliced through its back. The creature released her and then died in front of me, clawing at its back, screaming and moaning. It turns into a floating orb. I jump and get the ability that has been bestowed upon me, High Jump. We follow a path that was in front of us. It leads to a hole not to far from the shuttle. We jump up out and head to the next destination via shuttle, Glacier Reef. Category:Fanfic Chapter